Back to When it was Complicated
by wantsamagicwand
Summary: James finds a timeturner in Harry's study, only to break it, sending his siblings and Teddy back to the war. Moody has just died, their parent's aren't together and Voldemort is on the loose-the Potter children are clearly as capable at finding trouble as their father. Time travel fic AU Canon couples.
1. James is bored

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Harry Potter _characters**

James was bored; which for the rest of the family was not good. Ginny was constantly scolding Harry for naming their son after not one, but two of most notorious pranksters in wizard history. She was almost dreading when he left for Hogwarts knowing that she was going to be dragged to Professor McGonagall's office to hear what James had just done.

James got up to see what his siblings were doing. Rose and Hugo weren't coming over until later so unfortunately he was stuck with them for now.

Lily was in her room playing with her dolls. She was preparing them to go off to Hogwarts as any good mother would, "Now Mary, make sure that you don't forget your broom!"

"Hey! Lilybug!" James called from the doorway.

"Go away!" Lily almost hissed, glaring at him in a way that only Ginny could have taught her.

"That's not how you greet your favourite brother and you know it!" James smirked back.

"Daaaad! Tell James to leave me alone!" Lily cried. Daddy's girl! James thought. Although he was smart enough to not voice his opinion. The last time he had said that out loud he had ended up ten feet in the air as a result of Lily's uncontrolled under- aged magic. The flying he didn't mind. The landing though was another story.

"Lily, you should know by now, that telling on James will only make him want to annoy you more!" Lily looked up to see Albus walking past, naturally with his nose stuck in a book.

"Don't remind me!"

Albus just chuckled and walked in to give his baby sister a cuddle.

"Hi, Harry! Ginny!" Teddy's voice drifted up the stairs.

"Teddy!" Lily squealed and ran out of Al's arms.

"Guess we know who her favourite is!" Al just rolled his eyes in response. Even though she was only six Lily had managed to get her father, Teddy and all her male relatives wrapped around her little fingers; a power that she used, frequently.

Al and James got up and followed Lily downstairs to the kitchen. Lily was bouncing on Teddy's lap. Ginny was preparing to cook dinner whilst Harry helped.

"So how is auror training Ted?" James asked whilst claiming an empty chair.

"Doesn't your Dad tell you?" Harry just rolled his eyes. Sure he was head auror but at home he liked to be just Harry.

"Dad NEVER tells us anything! I thought you knew this." James whined. Now it was Al's turn to roll his eyes.

James complaining about being left in the dark was a regular occurrence in the Potter household. All the younger generation were well aware of the war and its consequences. For the Potters it was hard to avoid it, with the paparazzi following their lives as if lives depended on it. Harry had actually started a collection of any Daily Prophet that didn't mention his name once. After ten years he had two issues. The current issue was on the kitchen table, once again the word Potter was in the headline. Although no one had read it properly yet to find out why.

"Sure he does!"

"Tell us what?" Lily was only vaguely aware of her father's heroics. So the chance to find out more about what her Daddy did was rather exciting.

"James!" Ginny's voice was stern. Harry often had to stifle laughter whenever she used that tone; she just sounded so like her mother.

Teddy was quick to change the subject, "Training's going really well. I just passed my first module in duelling and now we're beginning to work on strategies and stuff for missions."

"Wow Teddy! You sound so brave!" Lily grinned up at him. Harry smiled. He had been keeping tabs on Teddy's progress and unsurprisingly he was excelling. Honestly Harry had wanted him to do something more normal and less potentially dangerous; however Teddy was his father's son and his mother had been an auror, so Harry really wasn't surprised. Defence against the dark arts was in Ted's blood.

"Do you need any help mum?" Ever polite Al went over to see if there was anything that needed to be done. Ginny sometimes couldn't believe how like Harry he was, in both looks and demeanour.

"No thanks dear. You three can go back upstairs until dinner's ready and your cousins get here."

Three "Byes" were yelled in unison as they sprinted out the door.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Ted!" Harry said proudly.

Teddy sighed and rolled his eyes, "You know very well how I'm doing!"

Harry winced—you think a trained auror would be able to spy on someone without them noticing.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed throwing a dishtowel in his direction.

"What!"

"You promised you wouldn't!"

Ted chuckled, "He's not that bad. He just miraculously appears whenever we're doing something that he might consider dangerous."

"HARRY!"

* * *

"So what should we do?" James mused.

"Not whatever you are thinking!" Al warned. He had been dragged into enough of James harebrained schemes.

"What!" James replied innocently, while Lily just giggled.

"Play with me!" Lily commanded. The boys just groaned. The last time they had agreed, the two boys had ended up wearing girls clothing.

"Hey look Dad's office is open!" James rushed over. The only unbreakable rule in the Potter house was that under no circumstances were the kids to enter Harry's study. Even Teddy hadn't been in and he was training to be an auror. It had always been one of James' unsolved mysteries. He knew his father was a hero—there wasn't a wizard who didn't, but James wanted to understand the _why_ better. All his life James had thought that the key to finding out lay in his Dad's study. However, also through his life the study door was always firmly shut and locked. James had never even seen the inside of the door.

"James!" The young Potter's turned to see Teddy at the top of the stairs.

"Weren't you talking with Mum and Dad?" Al mused.

"I was but Ginny found out that your Dad's been spying on me at work. So I left mid rant." Al just nodded his head in understanding.

"Come on!" James urged, "I know that you all what to know what is in there! If anything happens, which let's face it, it won't because Dad is one of the most boring men on the planet, Ted can just use his new auror skills."

"James, your Dad is certainly not boring. Safety conscious—yes. But boring—no!"

Teddy hated to admit, he was tempted. Having graduated from Hogwarts Teddy had studied Harry's unbelievable story, they used his techniques in auror training, once he was old enough Harry had told Teddy some of the unknown stories, but most importantly Teddy had got to see Harry in the field. He was, in Teddy's mind, apart from his parents, the greatest wizard to walk the earth. The chance to see some of his artefacts and work was really tempting.

"I wanna see!" Lily was curious.

"I don't know!" Al warned.

"Oh Come on!" and with that James barged into the study.

The study was clearly Harry's. It was unorganised but not messy. There were photos of the family all over the room; old ones which Al realised were the mauraders and Harry's Mum and Dad, several photos of their cousins, aunts and uncles, more recent photos of the Potter clan and of course in pride of place on Harry's desk was a photo of Ginny. There was paperwork all over the room as well as all sort of DADA books. There were also all sorts of magical instruments strewn around the room.

To Teddy it looked like a more personal and slightly smaller version of Harry's office in the Auror Department at the Ministry.

Al headed over to look at the books; he had only ever seen his Dad read the paper. Lily was looking at all the pictures. Teddy was leaning over Harry's desk trying to read what he was working on, but as usual was struggling to read Harry's messy handwriting. Unfortunately James started poking around the magical instruments.

He came across a gold sphere made of glass. Inside there was what looked like sand swirling around.

"Hey look at this!" James yelled waving the sphere in the air. However, he waved it with more force than he meant. The glass sphere slipped out of his fingers and went tumbling towards the floor. All four kids ran forward to try and catch it but it was too late. The glass shattered on impact.

The sand burst out from the glass orb and began swirling around the room. The four kids held on to each other when suddenly the floor disappeared and they were spinning through the sand.

Suddenly they collided with the floor; all landing in a heap on the floor.

* * *

_The shock of losing Mad-eye hung over the house in the days that followed_.

Harry, Hermione, the Weasley's, Fleur and many of the Order were at the Burrow for dinner, few spoke, they were all just hunched over their plates.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash followed by a crash that echoed through the house.

Harry jumped out of his seat, closely followed by Kingsley, Lupin and the others.

"JAMES YOU BLOODY IDIOT. WHEN MUM FINDS OUT YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"AL GET OFF ME NOW!"

"TEDDY IT HURTS!"

The four of children attempted to detangle themselves from the floor.

The order had their wands raised. The number of enchantments on the burrow was unheard of. No one should be able to enter. The fact that not one but four had was terrifying, plus they looked like children—somehow their enchantments had been thwarted by some form a very powerful magic.

Lily was the first to get up.

"Daddy!" she cried, "It was all James he made me!" she ran to hide behind Harry's legs.

Teddy got up wary of the wands pointed in his direction, only to turn white when he spotted his parents. Seeing them in front of him for the first time in his life.

Harry looked down at the little girl clinging to his legs, "Um I'm not your Dad!"

Lily looked up confused and frightened by this. He was her Dad. Even without the scar she would know her Dad anywhere.

Lupin stepped forward with his wand still raised. "Who are you and how the hell did you get in here!"

All of Teddy's auror training went out the window seeing his father in front of him. Seeing Teddy struggling Al stepped forward, his calculating brain fearing what was in fact true. They had travelled back in time. There were collective gasps as he did so. Harry looked at Al confused.

"Harry why are there two of you?" Ginny asked.

"He's not Dad!" Lily cried running back to her brothers terrified. First her father didn't know who she was and now her mother didn't recognise her brother.

"Um my name is Al, actually and you can lower your wands we're not _his_. I know this is hard to understand but we're from the future." Al had kept his eyes on the floor the whole time. After the silence continued, Al dared to look up.

Lupin still had his wand raised, unsure. It was Tonks who stepped forward, "Perhaps you could prove it?"

"Uh?" James looked to Teddy, he was the one who knew the most about the past.

Slowly recovering after seeing his mother right in front of him, Teddy slowly spoke looking at Harry. "When you lived with the Dursley's they made you live in the cupboard under the stairs and when you were punished you were locked in there without any food."

"WHAT!"

Everyone stared dumbstruck at Harry—they all knew he hated the Dursleys but they had not known the extent of the situation.

"Harry? Is that true?" Ginny whispered. Even if they weren't together anymore, she still cared.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Errr!" No one was supposed to know that, he had made a point of not telling anyone—and he was pretty sure that Dumbledore never had. Everyone was still staring in his direction, making Teddy feel incredibly guilty. He knew that Harry hadn't even told Ginny. She had found out sometime around their wedding—but Teddy wasn't quite sure how.

"Sorry!" Teddy whispered "I realised it had to be something dramatic and I knew that if you believed so would they."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "Lupin, lower your wand. I think they are who they say they are."

"YOU THINK!" Lily cried.

"Ssh! Lils it okay!" James pulled his sister close. He was blaming himself for all this. Looking at his father he could tell that they were close to the end of the war. James knew his father well enough to see the worry in his eyes. His father looked as if he had the whole world on his shoulders—which he quite literally did. Now because of him he had brought his brother, Teddy and baby sister into the war without any way of getting back. This was bad and he knew it.

Hermione now came forward, "Well you seem to know who we are but would you mind telling us who you are?"

Teddy nodded, "I'm," he took a deep breath "Teddy Remus Lupin."

He braced himself for the reactions.

Lupin stared at him in shock. Really looking at him he could see the resemblance. Tonks beamed. Harry smiled slightly and everyone else was still trying to wrap their heads around what was going on—except Hermione that is.

"My son?"

"Hi Dad!" Teddy had wanted to say those words his whole life, "Hi Mum!" Tonks launched herself in his direction. Teddy hugged his mother tight, inhaling her sweet scent.

Finally she let him go. "Are you...you a?" Lupin couldn't finish.

"No I'm not." Teddy smiled weakly. "...but." Teddy scrunched up his face and turned his hair a bright bubblegum pink to match his mothers. Tonks squealed and hugged him even tighter if that was even possible.

James stepped forward, "Hi I'm James Sirius Potter."

Harry stared. He could not deny the resemblance but he couldn't believe it. All he could see in his future was Voldemort. He had not considered having a family. He had broke it off with Ginny; the one person who he could see himself settling down with. It had crushed him to do it—but her safety was more important than anything. Without her, he had realise that he loved her. He would do anything for her. He would end the war to keep her safe.

"Your Harry's son?" Ginny asked quietly. It was her worst nightmare, come true. Harry with a family. He had broken it off, so she knew that there was the possibility of someone else, but that had only been at her lowest moments. Her logical brain knew that it was him being idiotically noble, but at times she had her doubts. She fought back the tears. She was being stupid, there was a war going on and all she could think about was Harry!

James nodded proudly, smiling at his mother. "Who is your mother?" Hermione asked knowing the answer. Lily was Ginny's clone as much as Al was Harry's. Hermione also knew that there would never be anyone else for Harry other than Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley!" James beamed.

The Weasley's stared, Hermione beamed, the Order members smiled and Harry blushed. Ginny turned on Harry.

"See! We're meant to be together!" Ginny cried.

"I've told you. It's not safe!"

"I don't care!"

"I do! I could not bear it if you got hurt because of me!" Ginny ignored him and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm clearly alright! We have kids."

Harry just shook his head exasperated. She was stubborn and god he loved her for it—but not so much when it's directed at him.

"I want you to be safe. No! I need you to be safe." Harry whispered.

"I told you! I. DON'T. CARE!" Ginny said through gritted teeth.

Ginny was now fighting tears, Harry still _liked _her. But he wasn't going to budge and she could see that. All she wanted to do was launched herself into her arms but she held her tongue and fled the room; with Harry watching her go, his heart sinking.

The younger Potters stared dumbstruck. They had _never _seen their parents fight. Harry would give Ginny anything and Ginny would do anything for Harry. Everyone knew how in love they were. Harry was staring after Ginny unsure what to do.

_RINGGGG!_

Teddy looked down at his pocket. One thing that Harry had brought to the Auror Department was muggle technology. Every auror was issued with a mobile phone, that was magically modified to receive signal anywhere and as it turned out at anytime.

All the wizards looked confused, Harry and Hermione shocked that it actually worked.

"Hello?" Teddy answered.

"Teddy! Thank god." Older Harry sighed down the phone. "Where are you? Are the kids with you? What happened in my study?"

"Err!" Teddy wasn't sure how to answer. Lily grabbed his leg and reached out for the phone, hiccoughing as a result of her constant tears. Unwilling to deny her anything, Teddy passed her the phone.

"Daddy?" Lily sniffed down the phone.

"Lils! Don't cry it's alright sweetheart!" Harry tried to sooth, but his fears were coming through.

"No! It's not Daddy. James broke the gold thing and we got sent somewhere. Everything's all wrong. We saw you fight with Mummy and not kiss her better,"

Past Harry blushed at this; it wasn't as if he didn't want to.

"Teddy's Mummy and Daddy are here and the bad man is alive."

Future Harry was speechless.

"Lily sweetheart give the phone back to Teddy." She did as she was told and went to try and disappear in James's arms. She hated this.

"Teddy?"

"Yes!"

"Are you alone?"

"NO. We're at the burrow, you, Mum and Dad, Kingsley, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fleur and Bill, Fred and George, Ron and Hermione."

"Where's Ginny?" Teddy rolled his eyes, but wasn't sure how to respond.

"Err, you had a bit of a fight."

"Put me on speaker I want to speak to them."

Teddy followed the instructions.

"Ok you're on."

"Errr. Right. Hello!"

Everyone from the past stared at the phone and then at Harry and then back to the phone. Hermione had briefly explained the muggle device to them but hearing the unmistakable, if slightly older, voice of Harry's coming from it, was odd. Especially considering that the current Harry was standing there with them, looking just as freaked out.

Hermione was the first to recover, "We'll look after the children Harry. I know you're worrying!"

"Thanks Hermione, you have no idea how much I appreciate this. Lupin I know that you want to check so ask me a question."

Lupin nodded curtly in response. He was still unsure that this wasn't all some elaborate plot. "What did I return to you, when I told you I resigned as DADA teacher at Hogwarts?"

"The Marauders Map." Harry replied confidently. Lupin smiled and nodded.

"Would someone mind telling me what the date is?" Harry asked carefully.

"It's 1997, just after Moody died," Hermione's voice breaking on the word 'died'.

"Ah. You're all safe for now. I will find a way to get the children home. Thank you for looking after them."

"Don't worry dear. We'll keep them safe." Mrs Weasley told Harry earnestly.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley. Would someone mind getting Ginny I need to tell her something?"

"Of course Harry I'll take her the phone!" Hermione smiled and took the phone from Teddy.

Hermione climbed the stairs to Ginny's room. Although she understood Harry's reasons for breaking it off with Ginny, she still thought he was being a bit of a git about it. By this point all the Weasley's were targets, and if Voldemort was as interested in Harry as she feared, he would probably already know about Ginny.

She knocked on the door. "Ginny it's me!"

"Come in 'Mione," was the quiet reply from the other side of the door.

Hermione entered the room. Ginny was sat on her bed, her arms around her knees and staring out the window, trying to forget the fact that Harry was just downstairs.

"Someone wants to talk to you." Hermione said, holding the phone out to Ginny. Hermione's parents had given Hermione a phone for her birthday several years ago. Hermione rarely used it, however Ginny had once found it in her bag and Hermione had shown it to her. So Ginny was aware of what they could do.

"Who?"

"Hi Ginny!" Harry said from the other side.

Ginny jumped. Looking at the phone she whispered, "Hi Harry."

"I'm sorry about the git downstairs!" Ginny just laughed and took the phone from Hermione who gracefully left the room.

"Technically you're calling yourself a git."

"This is weird isn't it?"

Ginny just laughed.

"I'm afraid that I don't have time to say all the things that I want to but I need keep my children, our children, safe. But here it is. The git downstairs is terrified of losing you, you more than anyone else. You are the only reason that he is willing to fight and not running away from all this. He actually cried after he broke up with you. So don't be too hard on him. He..." Harry took a deep breath "He loves you Ginny."

Ginny gasped. She knew that she loved Harry with all her heart, but she had only every hoped that he felt the same way. Now she knew he did.

"Tell everyone that I will give them the answers they want when I come to get the children. Please look after them Ginny."

"I will." She paused "I love you Harry."

Harry for the first time in a while smiled in his office. "I know. See you soon."

With that Harry hung up determined that no matter what he would get his children home safe.


	2. All's fair in love and war

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_**

Harry saw Hermione come back down the stairs without the phone. Everyone was now sat in the living room; James, Al and Teddy with Lily on his lap were sharing a sofa, whilst everyone else was dotted about the room. Once Hermione had reached the bottom stair Harry ran up to her to find out if Ginny was alright. What is he thinking! Of course Ginny is not all right! But he was doing this for her safety and that is all that matters.

Hermione could almost hear the mental argument that Harry was having with himself over Ginny.

"Harry just give her a minute," Hermione attempted to let him down gently. Harry nodded his head in understanding and went to sit back down.

"So what's this about you and OUR sister?" The twins said in unison staring Harry down. Harry internally cringed, he had not realised how threatening they could actually be.

"Errr," Harry wasn't sure what to say, "We dated last year." Harry mumbled hoping they wouldn't kill him.

Hermione came over to sit with Harry to offer him some emotional support. However, he at least knew that Ginny still wanted to be with him. Ron on the other hand was practically avoiding her. She cared for him, deeply; too deeply. At this point she couldn't decide which was worse, loving someone without them loving you back or to not able to be together because it could be dangerous to the one you love.

"YOU DATED OUR LITTLE SISTER!" all the Weasley boys, except Ron, practically screamed.

"Hey you don't look so surprised _RON!"_ Bill glared.

Now it was Ron's turn to cringe back into the sofa.

"I knew!" He whispered in a tiny voice, staring intently at his feet. He had almost forgotten what it had felt like when he had seen his best mate snog his sister in the middle of the full Gryffindor Common Room.

"Oh Please!" Hermione cried. "Harry is better than Dean!"

"Ginny's been dating OTHERS!" Was the immediate response from around the room. Hermione blushed. It turned out that even the Weasley boys could use the famous Mrs Weasley temper when properly aggravated.

"I can date whoever the hell I want!"

All heads turned to the stairs where Ginny was perched having overheard some of the witch hunt that had been directed at Harry.

"MUMMY!" Lily cried bursting out of Teddy's grasp.

"Lily! NO!" Everyone from the future cried.

"Mummy! Why aren't you with Daddy! You need to be with Daddy. Please they won't let you hug Daddy!" She was practically hysterical. James had started to get up, but stopped when Ginny picked up the little girl and hugged her tight. I came almost naturally to Ginny to comfort the little girl. She didn't think that she could ever have motherly insticts, but seeing her daughter, even if she was her future daughter, upset broke Ginny's heart.

Carrying the six year old Ginny entered the living room. Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley were huddled in the corner working out a way to send the children home. Mr and Mrs Weasley were looking at their future Grandkids with awe. Everyone else was looking between Harry and Ginny, trying to see who would make the first move.

Slowly Harry got up and walked towards Ginny and Lily. Lily started wriggling and reached for Harry. "Daddy! I don't understand!" Harry took the little girl and gave her a hug.

"Gin..." Harry started. But Ginny shook her head.

"Think about it Harry, we already know too much. If we're alive in the future with kids then the war must be over; be it for good or bad. Whenever Future You gets here we will have to be obliviated. Why can't we just enjoy this—you heard it yourself '_You're safe for now'_. I think future you would know what he was talking about." With that she walked up and kissed him on the cheek, whispering "Meet me outside at 11."

Then she turned to Al, "I'm sorry dear but we still don't know your full name."

Al paled; he did not want them to know his name. He had been told countless numbers of times how much his father had hated Snape when Harry was growing up.

"That's Al." Lily pointed.

"Al?" Harry asked. Implying that he wanted to know his first name.

"Yeah." He sighed. He knew this would happen at some point. "Albus Severus Potter."

"You named your son after THAT git?" Ron exclaimed.

"Hey!" James stood up; he would not have anyone offending his brother except for him.

Harry was looking at his younger clone with confusion. He _hated _Snape. A fact which let's face it he didn't hide. That bastard had killed Dumbledore, made his school life miserable at times and had offended his father.

"You said he was the bravest man you ever knew." Al said in a quiet voice.

The whole room was silent, only Teddy knew the whole story and he was unsure whether he should tell it or not.

Many months after the final Battle of Hogwarts, Harry was having terrible nightmares. Everyone had been really worried about "The Saviour" as it was clear that the war had affected him more than anyone else. Although Harry claimed that he didn't, he blamed himself for all the death; including Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Colin and all the others.

As always it had been Hermione who had come up with the solution. She had suggested to McGonagall, to give Harry Dumbledore's pensieve. It was a long and painful process putting Harry's memories into the pensive but it had needed to be done. For Harry's sake. Ginny had seen more than most, as living with Harry she had often gone into his study to use the pensive. She wanted Harry to be able to come to her, with whatever was bothering him. In Teddy's final year at school Harry had shown Teddy the Pensive and allowed him to use it once. What Teddy saw shook him, but he understood more why his parents died for the cause that meant that he lived safe and happy. Sitting here looking at his parents alive and well, Teddy couldn't quite believe it.

"Snape was, is, on your side." Teddy said quietly. "Without Snape, Harry would never have known what he needed to do."

Harry stared at Teddy. It was Dumbledore who had told him what he needed to do, NOT Snape. Snape had done everything in his power to stop Harry for as long as he could remember. Hell, George sat here in the living room missing an ear because of Snape.

A blinding light exploded into the room followed by a huge crash, suddenly came from the kitchen.

Everyone ran the kitchen seeing two children in a heap on the floor.

"ROSIE! HUGO!" Lily cried launching herself at her cousins.

"Lily?" Rose looked up, "What's going on?"

"I don't know Rosie!" Lily cried.

Teddy stepped forward. "Put your wands down everyone. They're our cousins!"

The Order were still unsure. Teddy walked up to his father. "Trust me," Teddy paused. "Dad."

Lupin looked at his future son. Aside from the turquoise hair Teddy was the spitting image of him in his youth, minus the scars that is. However, inside he was all Tonks. He had her loving and caring nature but also the sense of judging people on instinct. Tonks just knew who to trust. So did Teddy. If Lupin could not trust his son, he could not trust anyone. So with a nod he lowered his wand.

Seeing the overly cautious Lupin lower his wand in trust. The Kingsley and Arthur folled suit. Tonks having already done so, having heard the truth from her son and just knowing these children were good.

From the floor, Hugo looked up at his parents confused. He was older than Lily, by a few months, but it was Rosie who had gained Hermione's responsible and clever nature. Hugo was just a miniature Ron. So to see his parents looking a lot different, not standing next to each other and with lots of people he didn't know was a bit unnerving.

"Rosie, Hugo! Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Teddy said calmly, "you've just, sort of, travelled back in time."

"How did you get here?" James asked.

"Err." Rosie wasn't really sure what happened. "Well after you lot went missing your mother went berserk. I mean literally. We had just arrived and your parents were in the kitchen. They told us to go upstairs to find you. Only you weren't there. Everyone was all over the house looking for you guys. Then your Dad called had the idea to call Teddy so he left for a bit—Mum and Dad had to keep Auntie Ginny away so that she wouldn't deafen you. Hugo and I were still looking for you when Hugo had the idea to look in Uncle Harry's study, as for the first time it was unlocked. I knew that James had always wanted to go in, so I agreed. There was sand all over the floor so we walked over to see why. Then the room started spinning and we ended up here."

Teddy just nodded. "The time turner sand must still be active."

Mrs Weasley stepped forward, "Are you alright dears?" Now that she had gotten over the original shock of Grandchildren effectively falling out the sky, she was very concerned for them.

"Yes thank you Grandma Molly!" The two young Weasley's said in unison.

"What are your names?" Molly asked.

As always Rosie spoke for the both of them, "I'm Rose Molly Weasley and this is my little brother Hugo Bill Weasley."

"Who are your parents?" Harry asked, finally he and Ginny wouldn't be alone in the weird situation of having kids.

"Ron Weasley is our Dad." Rosie said proudly waving at him. Ron just paled. Hermione looked heartbroken. Everyone else just smiled.

"And Hermione Granger is our Mum!" Rosie said smiling.

Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped and they both turned a lovely beetroot colour. Harry burst out laughing. "Bound. To. Happen!" He said in between laughs

"What's so funny Daddy?" Lily asked, "Auntie Mione and Uncle Ron are _always_ together!"

That little statement just made everyone else laugh harder as well, whilst Ron and Hermione couldn't look each other in the eye.

"What's so funny?" Lily was getting very confused and upset. So she ran over to her aunt and grabbed her by the hand.

"Come on Auntie Mione!" The little girl grabbed her aunt by the hand and led her over to Ron.

Hermione not wanting to hurt Lily let her lead her, but was regretting it when she was face to face with a rather pink in the face Ron.

"UNCLE RON!" Lily cried holding out Hermione's hand determined that she set things back the way she was meant to be. Ron just stared at the floor. This could not be happening. Hermione didn't like him that way. He had even put up with Lavender to see if Hermione would do anything. She never did. So it was clear that she would never see him as anything other than a friend.

Lately Hermione had been spending more and more time with Harry, trying to avoid Ron in the vain hopes of stopping her feelings for him. Harry was her brother in every way except blood. She didn't know what she would do without him, but it was Ron who she wanted to be there for her, comfort her, kiss her but nothing had happened. Ron meanwhile had noticed this. He noticed everything when it came to Hermione. The way she would scrunch up her nose when she was concentrating hard on something. The way she would shake her head when she got frustrated. The fact that she was quite clearly favouring Harry over him. Hermione was falling in love with Harry, not with him, which was all Ron wanted.

"Yeah come on Uncle Ronnie. Take your wife's hand!" Harry said unable to stop from laughing.

"Shut it. _DAD!"_ Ron hissed in Harry's direction, still refusing to meet Hermione's beautiful brown eyes. Why the hell was Harry encouraging this?

Hermione bit back the tears from the rejection. A part of her had hoped that if they were married in the future, than maybe Ron might actually do something. But as usual he just stood there looking and feeling useless.

"Uncle Ron." Lily stated quiet seriously, "Do you or do you not like Hermione. Don't lie because I know the truth!"

Ron blanched. Hermione, the girl whom he had wanted since fourth year was stood right in front of him and he was supposed to answer _that_ question right in front of her. He knew the answer. God he knew the answer all too well. But Hermione wasn't interested. He knew this. This was all some horrible nightmare. He would wake up and this would all be over. No timetravelling kids telling him that he was married to Hermione, to raise his hopes only to have them crushed further.

"Yeah RON!" The twins said in unison, snapping Ron out of his thoughts, "She knows the _truth!_"

The whole room was staring directly at Ron, already knowing his answer—except for Hermione.


	3. Parents always worry

**I do not own any of the ****_HARRY POTTER_**** characters.**

"HARRY! I can't BELIEVE you! I specifically told you to leave Teddy be. It's sweet that your worried but really. What did you expect? He's a Lupin, Tonk's son and YOUR godson. Did you HONESTLY think that he would be incapable in auror training? The training program that you SPECIFICALLY altered to make safer and to produce stronger recruits." Unfortunately for Harry, Ginny had yet to take a breath. He knew that this would happen if she as ever to find out about him keeping tabs on Teddy, but really what did she expect him to do.

Somewhere along the way Teddy had slipped out of the kitchen and for that Harry was extremely jealous. He loved his wife dearly but when she started off on a rant it was often very difficult to stop her.

"I mean it's not as of Teddy didn't know the risks. No one forced him to do anything, and you babying him is not going to let him learn…" Harry silenced her with a kiss.

"I know I'm sorry, I was just worried." Harry sighed and sat down at the table pulling Ginny onto his lap. "I just needed to make sure. I thought I had managed to get away with it," Harry grumbled.

"Yes. The Great Harry Potter was bested by a first year auror." Ginny giggled.

"I'm clearly losing my touch!" Harry sighed, "But will you love me anyway?"

"Hmm, I may have to think about that." Ginny giggled leaning in for another kiss.

"HEY! I DO NOT need to see that!"

"Oh for god sake Ron! We've been married for years!" Ginny cried towards the four figures emerging from the fire place. Hermione just shook her head at her husband, she knew for a fact that Ron had walked in on far worst things when Harry and Ginny were newlyweds, and unfortunately Harry and Ginny had done the same when she and Ron had gotten married. The two couples just generally pretended that it never happened.

"Don't remind me! She was my sister first!" Ron just grumbled in response.

Ginny got off Harry's lap to give her niece and nephew a kiss and Hermione a hug. "Rosie, Hugo, the kids are up stairs. Why don't you go and play until dinner is ready."

The two little redheads smiled and nodded and with a wave in Harry direction sprinted towards the stairs, knowing the Potter's house just as well as their own.

"Speaking of dinner… do you need any help Ginny?" Hermione offered.

"No thanks 'Mione it's all done, I'm just waiting for it to come out of the oven." Hermione nodded and followed her husband to the kitchen table. Ron was absentmindedly flipping through the Daily Prophet, when the headline caught Hermione's eye.

POTTER TO SPEAK AT BATTLE OF HOGWARTS 15TH

ANNIVERSAY MEMORIAL SERVICE

"Is that true?" Hermione looked towards Harry.

When Harry just looked blank, she elaborated "That you'll speak at the memorial service."

Ginny looked to her husband. They had all been very aware of the upcoming anniversary. 10 years had been considered too early to celebrate what had happened and commemorate the fallen, however similarly it had been felt by most of the wizarding world that something needed to be done. Once again Harry would be the centre of attention. The once place he hated to be.

"I've been asked."

Hermione just gave him the look that implied that she wasn't happy with that answer.

"You know my feelings on this subject 'Mione don't push it." With that he got up to check the food, despite knowing that it was all fine. Ginny sighed, they would have to discuss the anniversary and she knew that it was not going to be easy.

"Don't worry Ginny," Ron said, "He'll come around. You know him better than us now." Ginny just nodded in response.

"Auntie Ginny!" Ginny looked up to see Rosie and Hugo in the doorway.

"Yes sweethearts?"

"WE CAN'T FIND THEM!"

"Can't find who?" Harry asked, having come back to see what all the fuss was about.

"James, Al, Lily and Teddy!" Rosie cried, "We can't find them!"

"WHAT!" Ginny cried rushing out of her seat with the other three adults on her heels. "KIDS!" Ginny cried with a volume and tone akin only to Mrs Weasley. "YOU WILL COME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Nothing. Having James ignore his mother was common. Even Al and Lily might ignore her initially.

"I MEAN IT! RIGHT NOW!"

Nothing. Having Al ignore his mother continually had rarely happened.

"Kids! Your mother is asking for you!" Harry cried up the stairs.

Nothing. Having Lily ignore her father had definitely never happened.

The four adults rushed up the stairs with the children right behind them. They frantically searched through every room, with Ginny getting more and more frantic with each empty room. They were all empty.

Hermione ever the pragmatist looked at Harry.

"Do trainee aurors get to keep equipment outside of the office?"

"What the hell has that got to do with anything? MY CHILDREN ARE MISSING!" Ginny cried retreating into Harry's arms.

"Sorry, it just he could have his mobile with him!"

Harry looked up from his wife to Hermione. How could he have been so stupid? "Gin stay here, I'll call him from my office at the Ministry. The signal is strongest there. Hell if they were even in space the signal should find them!" and with that he run up the stairs to his office to retrieve his own mobile.

The only room that the adults had not thought of to look in was Harry's study. It was the last room at the top of the house. However, as Harry reached into his pocket to retrieve the key he realised that the study door was open a jar. Panicked Harry pulled out his wand and slowly opened the door. There was some sort of sand all over the floor and the whole room looked as it a hurricane had exploded within it. Harry paled. It didn't take much to realise that his children, James in particular had been in here. With that Harry apparated straight into his office at work.

Harry didn't particularly like his office eat the ministry. It was just so cavernous and unnecessary. It had been told countless times that this one had always been for the head of the department, but somehow Harry always got the feeling that they had made it a lot more grand just for him; a thought that always made him guilty. It was a very practical office. With his desk in the centre and space for loads of chairs and tables to be conjured should the need for a private meeting arise. His desk was just the way he had left it. Covered a foot deep in paperwork, which Harry insisted to be left as it was—after all he had spent hours putting everything in order. However, Ginny as always laughing at him knowing the truth, he was one of the least organised people in the whole ministry.

He pulled out his own mobile and dialled the number to Teddy's ministry issue mobile phone.

"Hello?" Teddy answered.

"Teddy! Thank god."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was attempting to calm Ginny down. "Ginny calm down and don't worry. Teddy's with them. They'll be fine. It was probably just a bit of uncontrolled under-aged magic."

Ginny tried to listen, she really did, but all she could picture was her babies cold, starving and lost. She needed them safe and home with them. Ron sat down on Ginny and Harry's bed next to Ginny. "Don't worry; we'll help you find them."

"Ron send a patronus to your parents and ask if they will look after Rosie and Hugo while we find them." Ron nodded and got up.

"'Mione! What am I going to do?" Ginny was close to tears now.

"Ginny! You listen and you listen good!" Hermione was stern and looked Ginny straight in the eye, "You and the kids are EVERYTHING to Harry. He never had a family before you. You are his everything. I know Harry, he would go to the ends of the earth for his family. He WILL find them. Of that I am certain. I'm not asking you not to worry, because I know that you will. Just calm down. Harry will find them and bring them home."

Ginny nodded.

Ron came bursting back into the room.

"THEY'VE GONE!"

"Ron we know calm down!" Hermione loved her husband to death, but there were times when he truly knew how to make a situation worse, and right now she really didn't need it.

"NO! ROSIE AND HUGO HAVE DISAPPEARED!"

"WHAT!" Hermione and Ginny cried in unison.

"I've looked all over but it's just like James and the others. They've just disappeared."

Now it was Hermione's turn to go into hysterics. So when Harry walked in after finally discovering how his children had managed to disappear and still trying to work out what he would tell his wife. He saw his normally very collected friends and family on the verge of completely breaking down.

"Harry!" Ginny ran towards him with a determined look on her face which Harry read as stop wasting time and tell me where my children are now!

Harry kissed the top of her head and pulled her over to the bed. "Don't freak out ok!" Ginny just looked at him, she'd had enough and needed to know where her children were.

"Um, they've sorta, travelled back in time." Harry mumbled.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione just stared at Harry. This could not be happening.

"Hugo and Rosie too?" Hermione whispered.

"Have they also disappeared?" Harry asked. The other just nodded, "Then most likely. They somehow went into my study, and from what I can see they somehow activated a time turner."

"WHAT!"

Harry sighed, "About a month ago, Drever from the Department of Magical Inventions and Advancements came to my office to tell me about the latest advancements in time turner technology. To cut a long story short, they had found a new way of synthesising the sand so that the person could not only travel back in time a couple of hours to right a wrong but travel back many years. However, the sand was very unstable and as of yet they had not been able to control it brilliantly. For example you could turn the dial three times in 1999, but the next time you turned the dials three times you could end up in 1899. These new time turners were in no way consistent. However, this was not the major concern. Drever came to me to tell me that one of the prototypes had gone missing. I discovered that it had been taken because there were plans to go back and rewrite our recent history and stop the high death tolls of Voldemort from ever happening. I know that sounds amazing but changing something that massive in our histories could lead to untold damage, we have no way of knowing that any of us would even be born and the world would be altered forever. Despite many people saying that stopping Voldemort from existing was perhaps better than any other outcome, the Wizingarmot decided that the unknown changes to our history could prove to be more dangerous. I was one of the few privy to that information as they wanted t keep this technology from becoming widely known, and preventing other people from doing the same to save the people that they love.

It sounds awful I know, but what if without Voldemort someone worse had stepped up and done even worse damage to the wizarding world? Or even, what if unknown death eaters got their hands on this technology and were able to stop us from destroying Voldemort? I along with a specialist team stopped and disabled the plot before they could use the time turner for better or worse. The Wizingarmot also decided that the time turners should be destroyed and that all time travel should be limited to no more than 5 hours. I had the only time turner left, as it was the one that Drever originally gave me when he told me of the technology and of the stolen time turner. I had accidentally taken it home in my briefcase that night.

Anyway, earlier James managed to get into my study and broke the time turner sending James, Al, Lily and Teddy back in time. You said that Hugo and Rosie are also missing. The sand must have still been active so when we were looking for the kids they must have touched it somehow and also got sent back. I'm so sorry."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were silent throughout almost not believing what they were hearing. It sounded so impossible, that their children had physically travelled back in time.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice, fearing the answer.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed the back of his head. The when was what had made this situation so dangerous.

"The middle of the war."

Ginny gasped and Hermione started to cry into Ron's shoulder. Harry pulled his wife close and looked her straight in the eye.

"Don't worry Ginny. I WILL get our children home."


	4. Bombshells

_"Uncle Ron." Lily stated quite seriously, "Do you or do you not like Hermione. Don't lie because I know the truth!"_

_Ron blanched. Hermione, the girl whom he had wanted since fourth year was stood right in front of him and he was supposed to answer that question right in front of her. He knew the answer. God he knew the answer all too well. But Hermione wasn't interested. He knew this. This was all some horrible nightmare. He would wake up and this would all be over. No timetravelling kids telling him that he was married to Hermione, to raise his hopes only to have them crushed further._

_"Yeah RON!" The twins said in unison, snapping Ron out of his thoughts, "She knows the truth!"_

_The whole room was staring directly at Ron, already knowing his answer—except for Hermione._

Ron continued to stare at the floor, still hoping that this was all some elaborate dream. Hermione, meanwhile, finally succumbed to tears. She felt as if she had been punched in the gut. Ron wasn't even looking at her. Despite the fact that she and Ron's future children were stood in the same room it was clear that Ron would only ever see her as his geeky female friend. Her logical mind had always told her that she needed to move on with her life, but her heart had refused. She knew that she needed to pull away from this situation, even if it meant sacrificing her heart. So, with heavy reluctance, she moved to pull out if Lily's tight grasp.

"Doesn't matter what I think. It's Harry she likes." Ron mumbled to the floor.

That statement caused Hermione's head to snap up in shock. Had she really heard what she think he said? Hermione looked at Ron in shock. "What!" she gasped "is that what you think?"

For the first time Ron looked up, only to see his beloveds shocked and tear streaked face. He knew her answer; of course it was Harry she liked. She had always shown as such, and anyway, why would she be interested in someone as pathetic as him, the measly Ronald Weasley. So, he only nodded in response to Hermione. Not trusting the strength of his voice.

Harry meanwhile was getting sick if this exchange. Hermione was basically his sister, he loved her, yes, but not in that way. In fact, he was pretty sure that the idea of him kissing Hermione was about as repulsive to him as kissing Ginny would be to Ron. Harry and Hermione had needed each other in different ways, both only children brought up in the muggle world. They could relate to each other in ways that Ron sometimes couldn't. Hermione was, to quote Ron, "Brilliant", but to Harry just not in _that_ way. He knew that Ron was prone to jumping to conclusions, but this was a bit extreme-even for him. Harry had been watching the two of them skirt around each other for years. Seeing them goad each other with other partners, only to get more hurt in the process. Enough was enough, how they could not see that they loved each other themselves was beyond Harry, it seemed an obvious thing. With a nod towards Fred and George, Harry bumped into Hermione, sending her tumbling towards a mute Ron at the exact moment that Fred and George forcibly pushing Ron in Hermione's direction; the twins decidedly less subtle in their approach. Thus causing Hermione to fall into Ron's arms; arms which shot out to catch her purely on instinct.

Ron looked down at the beautiful brown haired girl in his arms, getting lost in her deep brown eyes. Her tear stained face in no way detracting from her natural beauty. She was smart, funny and brave. In Ron's eyes she was nothing short of perfect. So without thinking, he leaned down and kissed her.

If Hermione was shocked, she didn't show it. Her lips moulded to his. Ron's arms snaked around Hermione's waist, with her hands finding placement in his shockingly ginger hair. There was no more Lavender or McLaggen. No more inner monologues over what they thought of each other. It didn't matter that the whole Weasley family, Harry and most of the Order were stood there. It was just them, finally together.

"See! I _told_ you that I knew the truth!" whispered a little Lily, who had retreated to behind Harry's legs. The Weasley's and Harry just laughed; they all knew the truth too. For them, it was a relief for Hermione and Ron to finally realise it for them.

When Ron and Hermione finally broke apart they both looked a little sheepish, finally realising what had just happened and not quite sure what to do next. However, once again it seemed that they were saved by an unsuspecting little Lily Luna.

"Now Daddy, you HAVE to kiss Mummy!" Lily said tugging on Harry's trousers, "Uncle Ron and Auntie 'Mione are back to kissing all the time, so you and Mummy need to go back to kissing. Then everything will be back to normal!" Once again it was Harry and Ginny's turn to be embarrassed. Lily having managed to detract everyone's eyes back on them. Harry very nearly groaned.

However James and Al looked to Teddy. It suddenly dawned on them that Lily still did not quite understand what was going on. The more they thought about it, the more they realised that throughout the time that they had been here Lily had acted as she would have at home. She had immediately run to her "Dad" and blamed James. She had stuck to Harry like glue and made sure that her Mum and Dad were happy, just like she did every day _at home_. Lily did not understand what was going on, but she was after all, only six years old.

"Lily." Teddy kneeled down so that she was in his eye line; however she only retreated further behind Harry's legs. "I know that this is hard to understand, but you can't just turn everything back to normal, because we're not where we are supposed to be."

Lily just stared, desperately trying to process all this new information.

"What can we do?" Rose, ever the spitting image of her mother, questioned. "According to the Standard Book of Spells Chapter 78, we have irrevocably altered the sequence of events by interacting with people in a certain time frame. We could have permanently changed the course of history and the universe as we know it."

"Oh bloody hell! She _is _your daughter!" Ron said to Hermione, only to get a sharp elbow in the ribs.

"Don't swear in front of the children. She's right though." Hermione said quietly what had just occurred at the Burrow could have untold consequences, "Lupin, Kingsley?"

Lupin stepped forward, despite being a DADA teacher; this was very out of his league. He did not think that time travel over years was even possible, and even if it was the children had not only been seen but had interacted with people not from their time, effectively breaking the law and as Rose said perhaps changing the course of the future. Though they could not dwell upon that now, what they had to do now was send the children back home. The normal timeturner could only travel over hours, not months and certainly not years though he himself had never used on he knew that Miss Granger had, so at least they had some experience within the room. He did wonder if it was possible to tamper with a timeturner to make it travel over years, however the risks of something going wrong were too high. They could end up sending the children into the wrong millennium with no way of the children leaving and returning home. He would certainly not even consider sending his future son towards that unknown fate. Then Ginny said the unthinkable.

"What if He Who Must Not Be Named finds out about the children?"

Harry turned to her, "We won't let that happen." He then looked about the room, too many people already knew about this. Although technically not yet, they were his children, God knows what would happen to them if Voldemort was to find out about them. They were a perfect bargaining tool. This was why Harry had ended things with Ginny, to protect her from being used as a way to get to Harry. If anything were to happen to her because of him, he would never forgive himself. It was the same with the children, he had to protect them.

"No one here is to leave the Burrow. No one is to leave the safety of the protective barrier. No one is to broadcast information in any way." The tone of Harry's voice inferred no arguments.

The future children all nodded in understanding. Rose leaned over to James, "This applies to you more than any of us. I know that this is your entire fault. Only _you_ would go into Uncle Harry's banned office. I won't deny that all of us have wanted to, but none of us are stupid enough to disobey Uncle Harry. If you so much as put a toe out of line, you could all put us in mortal danger. Uncle Harry has to stop You Know Who in the past and our Uncle Harry has to take us back to the future. I'm scared James. I've never seen my parents not look at each other like that and your parents are acting strange towards each other too. I don't like this, not at all."

James looked at his cousin; she was right, as per usual. It was his fault that they were here, right smack in the middle of one of the most dangerous wars in wizard history. No, he reminded himself, this was not one of the most dangerous wars…it was _the _most dangerous war in wizard history, the Prophet said as much, only for the first time in his life James really did not want to know why.

Teddy meanwhile looked down at his adoptive brothers and cousins. He had to protect them until Harry could get here. He was the only one capable. Harry had done so much for him now it was his turn to return in kind. For the first time in his life, everything was up to him. Teddy found that he had a new found respect for Harry. Responsibility was highly overrated. Lily started to yawn. He looked at his watch and realised that already he wasn't looking after them properly.

"Mrs Weasley can I put Lily to bed?" He asked whilst scooping Lily into his arms, she immediately leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Goodness gracious! Look at the time. You all need to get to bed. Ron and Harry you'll sleep in the twin's room!"

"But Mum!" Fred and George whined in unison.

"But Nothing! It is going to be a tight squeeze for the foreseeable future. Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley I hope you don't mind sharing, but you can then take Ron's room. Lily and Rose you two dears can sleep in Ginny's room with Ginny and Hermione. Bill and Fleur, you take your old room Bill dear. So Teddy, James, Al and Hugo can have Percy's room."

"Don't you mean Teddy, James and Al can have the Git's room," Fred snickered, but he was mostly ignored. However, even though they knew not to say anything at this point, the youngest of the future children just looked confused. Uncle Percy was always around and wasn't called a git, he was called Uncle Percy.

Everyone nodded towards Mrs Weasley.

"Come on then Lily, time for bed." Teddy encouraged.

She just shook her head in response, "Mummy and Daddy always put me to bed. Not you." She said attempting to wriggle her way out of Teddy's arms, in order to reach her parents.

"Mummy and Daddy aren't here, remember. You talked to Daddy on the phone."

"I know that! But Mummy and Daddy are here see!" Lily cried hugging Harry's legs. "Daddy was just in two places at once again!"

The people in the past looked at past Harry strangely, hoping he knew what that meant. However Harry was looking at Lily just as confused. Was he in two places at once a lot? Teddy sighed exasperated, how on earth do you tell a six year old that they have travelled back in time? Hence why the people who are her parents in the future are not her parents now? They certainly did not prepare them in Auror Training for this.

"Lily I know that this is confusing and scary, but we aren't where we belong."

Lily just shook her head, tears starting to fall down her face again. So James figured he should try, after all, the voice in his head reminded him, it was his fault that Lily was in this situation, confused and scared.

"Hey Lilybug what do we NEVER do to Dad?"

Teddy looked at James shocked and unashamedly amazed, realising what James was doing. James was going to attempt to prove to Lily that they were not where they should be. Lily would be able to _see_ that everything was wrong.

Lily looked at James strangely but answered his question quite seriously, "Hit Daddy's chest."

This answer just left everyone from the past even more confused. They knew that you should never hit your parents but there was something very specific about the way Lily said "Daddy's chest" and not just "Daddy".

"That's right Lilybug! And why don't we hit Dad's chest?"

"Because of lightning." Was Lily's immediate reply.

In response to that, Fred turned around and punched Harry not so lightly in the stomach.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry hissed rubbing his stomach, not realising just how much the twins were able to pack a punch. Harry found himself having childhood flashbacks of "playtime" with Dudley.

"I wanted to see lightning!" Fred answered innocently, "Right Georgie!"

"Right!" George cheered high fiving his twin!

Everyone from the future just laughed at the exchange. Lily's misunderstanding of things had often led to some amusing stories in the Potter household.

Teddy stepped forward to clear the air, "Uh Harry this is going to sound strange, but, err...could you lift up your shirt?"

Not quite sure how he should react to such a request, Harry did as was asked of him. Lily gasped. Everyone else stared at Harry's chest, not seeing anything particularly shocking, aside from Ginny who was admiring Harry's abs.

"See Lily," Teddy said quietly, "Important things haven't happened yet. Your actual Mummy and Daddy are waiting for you at home."

Lily continued to stare at Harry, her young brain trying to process all this new information. Harry meanwhile, had let go of his shirt, as per usual not liking having people stare at him. Despite having seen proof with her own eyes, Lily still could not quite believe that all this was happening; and she wasn't alone in her opinion. Finally she nodded her head in not so much in understanding, but in acceptance leading her to lean into Teddy for support.

"Ok! Now that Lily understands, can you clue the rest of us in?" Fred and George asked in unison exasperated, sick of not knowing everything.

"Err!" James looked to Teddy fearing that he had said too much.

"My Daddy has a scar on his chest!" Lily stated proudly unbeknownst to James' fearful pause on the subject, "So you can't be my Daddy, because you have no Lightning on your chest."

"Lily sweetheart, Harry's lightning scar is on his forehead." Ginny said as gently as she could.

"I know!" replied Lily, her tone implying that Ginny was being ridiculous and clearly missing something.

"So I can't have a lightning scar on my chest," Harry attempted to continue what Ginny had started, "That is, unless I get hit by yet another curse!"

When everyone from the future said nothing, Harry's eyes went wide.

"You're the seventh." Was all Teddy needed to say in response, though that only aided a few people.

The whole room was silent.

"So are you saying that Harry survives the Killing Curse twice?" Lupin asked as calmly as possible, although those who knew him well could tell that there was something brewing under the surface of his tone.

Teddy only nodded, unsure of how to proceed. He did not like how much information they had provided.

Ginny looked at Harry, who without realizing it was rubbing his scar furiously in an attempt to decipher the information he had just received. He has to be "killed" again?

"It's ok!" Lily practically wailed, scared by all the concerned faces. "Daddy does it to get rid of mouldy Voldy. Everyone knows that!"

All faces turned to the little girl, who had unwittingly just dropped a bombshell.


	5. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Harry Potter _characters**

* * *

The whole room was silent. Everyone from the future was trying to work out how they were going to negotiate the minefield that Lily had just planted, whilst the people from the past were attempting to digest the information that had just been thrust upon them. Lily looked up at Teddy, "What did I do?"

Teddy wasn't quite sure how to respond. Whenever Harry got here, Harry was going to kill him for letting the people of the past know too much. The phrase "Information is key" had been told to Teddy repeatedly by aurors. However, Harry him had never uttered those particular words. Teddy knew Harry better than most by being his unofficial adopted son. So Teddy knew that Harry thought many of the aurors to be old fashioned in their approaches to training new aurors, but Harry was too generous of his power as Head Auror to remove them or even to correct their methods. Having said that however, Teddy thought to himself, Harry had revolutionised the Auror department—despite having no NEWTs.

After the Battle of Hogwarts had ended, life had to resume despite the grief and destruction. There were still hundreds of dangerous Death Eaters at large and the threat was still very real with many of them plotting to avenge the death of their master. Although he had never finished his time at Hogwarts, Harry's unparalleled experience in the Dark Arts meant that Kingsley never received any rebuff when he suggested that Harry should lead several teams of aurors to track down and imprison the remaining Death Eaters. Which Harry did to great success; so when Kingsley's position as Interim Minister of Magic became an official capacity no one so much batted an eyelid when Harry was made the youngest Head Auror in wizard history.

Teddy realised that he still hadn't answered Lily, who was still looking up at him with large, trusting, brown eyes. "Umm, Lily..." Teddy Trailed off.

"It's time for bed." Mrs Weasley announced, breaking everyone out of their stupor. "Come on then dear." Mrs Weasley bent down and picked up the little girl, who leaned into her grandmother's embrace and yawned loudly.

"That applies to everyone!" Mrs Weasley called over her shoulder once she reached the stairs.

"Come on then, Rosie, Hugo..." Hermione held out her hand to her future children as did Ginny to Al and James.

Tonks, dragging Lupin along behind, came up and kissed Teddy on the cheek which Teddy returned in kind—never before having been given the opportunity, which was not lost upon him. Before they headed upstairs behind Molly.

Finally only Harry, Teddy and Kingsley remained in the Living room.

"Is what Lily said true?" Harry demanded to Teddy.

"I don't pretend to know everything, and I really shouldn't be telling you this, but yes it is."

Harry wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. He did it all of it, well technically _he _didn't, but he would do it. It would all be over, no more running, no more fighting for his life. He could have a normal life—he could even dare to have it with Ginny. No more "the boy who lived" he could just be Harry.

Kingsley, ever the auror, thought it best to obtain as much information as possible in the limited time given to them.

"How?"

Although Teddy expected the heavy questioning, being only a trainee Teddy had not had much contact with the Minister of Magic, so Kingsley's directness surprised Teddy.

"Err..."

"Leave Teddy alone Kingsley!" Teddy turned around to see Lupin stood behind them. "Harry, if I were you I would go upstairs before Mrs Weasley thinks you've been abducted and awakens the whole house!"

Harry nodded and headed upstairs, secretly hoping to find Ginny along the way.

"Kingsley, Tonks is asleep, if you creep in you'll be fine. I would like to speak to my future son briefly," said Lupin before leading Teddy towards the kitchen table. Lupin gestured for Teddy to take a seat before sitting himself down opposite Teddy.

"How old were you?" Lupin asked quietly.

Teddy's head shot up to look at his father. Lupin was looking at Teddy very seriously, but there was clear love and care in his eyes.

Being what he was Lupin had never even considered children; he would never condemn a child to this half life. Truth be told he had never considered marriage before Tonks had completely and utterly turned his world upside down. Lupin looked at his son carefully, for the first time seeing a future he truly wanted. However, Lupin had also seen a future he didn`t want. There had been some expressions on his son's face that Lupin had seen far too often on Harry`s face

"I know that you understand the question," Lupin continued gravely "It was the look on your face when you recognised your mother and me."

"I wasn't yet one." Teddy choked out the words.

Lupin looked at his son gravely, aside from the turquoise hair and purple eyes, Teddy was clearly his son. He had the same tall, thin build and small nose. High cheekbones and the slightly pointed ears, that was a family trait to the Lupins.

"Both of us?"

Teddy nodded, tears beginning to stream down his face. He had had a father figure in Harry, however Teddy had always wanted his parents more than anything.

"The Battle of Hogwarts."

This time Lupin nodded, although he did not know what the Battle of Hogwarts was, he understood what it meant. Himself and his dear Tonks died for the cause.

"Who looked after you?"

"Harry and Grannie Adromeda until she died."

"Harry?" Lupin seemed surprised.

Teddy nodded, "He was, is, one of the greatest wizards I'll ever know. He was always there—although I know that Ginny was the real reason that I didn't end up with a diaper on my head or something."

Lupin smiled, "I can imagine."

"Please don't tell Mum."

"I wasn't going to. Although I think that she suspects on some level."

"You know trainee aurors are now called "Tonks's" after her?" Lupin smiled in respone, "Yeah, Harry insisted once he became head and changed the training programme. All the aurors used to tell me stories of Mum when I used to visit Harry at the auror department as a kid. So I just knew that I had to be an auror. I love it. It makes me feel like I'm doing something worthwhile. Harry spies on me at work now!"

Lupin laughed for the first time since his fears had been confirmed. His son was loved and that was all that he could ask for given the situation.

"Yeah! Ginny gave him hell for it. She found out, just before we got sent here."

"So are you saying that a trainee auror bested the Head of the department?" Both Lupin and Teddy turned to see Tonks leaning against the door frame, with tears in her eyes, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Tonks! My dear! I thought you were asleep?" Lupin went to get up to comfort his wife, but she simply shook her head and came to sit next to her son; hugging him tightly.

"Kingsley woke me up." She looked to Teddy, "I'm so sorry." She whispered stroking his hair.

Teddy shook his head, "Don't be. My parents are heroes." He pulled his lips up into a half smile, "Harry made sure that I knew who you were. Moony!"

Tonks wiped her son's tears away. "So are you really a "Tonks"?" She winked.

Teddy chuckled, "Yes!" Tonks let out what could only be describes as a squeal. Lupin smiled at his family, refusing to well in the tragedy but to enjoy the moment. He realised that future Harry could never allow himself and Tonks to regain these memories of their gorgeous and brave son, however Teddy would remember. So Lupin would let him know his parents, even if only for a short amount of time. It was more than Harry ever got.

"How did you find out about Harry spying on you?" Lupin just had to know, as from what it sounded like Harry was a talented auror who would not be bested easily.

Teddy grinned, "Well, for one he was present at my year's inauguration which was unheard of. During my first week he would happen to walk through the Tonks's locker room on his way to his office—which took twice as long and he would very often appear to watch when we did, what he deemed to be, dangerous practical assignments. For me it was funny to watch my classmates slip up when the Great Harry Potter would walk in to watch the lowly Tonkses"

"Excuse me!" Lupin warned, "No Tonks is lowly!" Tonks grinned at her husband.

"It sounds like Harry changed a lot about the Auror Department!" Tonks would have talked about anything just to keep hearing her son's voice. She hoped that wherever she ended up in the future, that she would be able to watch over Teddy in some way.

"Yes he did, though I don't remember much I was really young when most of it started. I spent so much time in Harry's office growing up. I really loved it there. Once Harry left his office door open, after being called to some urgent meeting (probably with the Minister of Magic), apparently I decided to go exploring. Harry had the whole department looking for me and found me hiding underneath Uncle Ron's empty desk using pencils as wands to protect wizards everywhere!"

The three Lupins laughed together.

"How much longer until you are a fully fledged Auror?" Tonks was just desperate to know, in her eyes Teddy so perfect that he didn't need training. He was her son after all!

"At the end of the year I complete my _Tonks Time!_ Then I have three years probationary, then I'm an auror!" Teddy replied proudly, he had worked so hard to get where he was. It would pay off soon.

"Shhhh! Harry!" came a voice from the stairs.

The three Lupins got up to the Kitchen door to see Harry and Ginny hand in hand, attempting to sneak down the stairs. Lupin cleared his throat rather loudly, causing Harry and Ginny to jump apart and look up startled. For Teddy this was a usual occurance in the Potter Household, however Tonks and Lupin had clearly never witnessed such blatant affection between Harry and Ginny.

"Mum sent us down to find Teddy!" Ginny spit out quickly with Harry next to her just nodding. Teddy had to stop himself from laughing, it was so obvious what they were really doing. This time, however Teddy was grateful that the worst that they were going to do was probably only kissing. He had walked in on far worse.

Lupin looked at his future son, realising that despite the blatant lie Teddy did need to get some rest. "Go on son."

"Wait!" Tonks cried before Teddy could take another step. She ran up to her son and squeezed him tight, pouring all the love that she could into the action. "We love you so so much my Teddy bear! Never forget that. We are so proud of you. And don't forget, that even when life's moments seem impossibly dark, there is always a light somewhere in the midst of the darkness."

"I love you so much Mum!" Teddy whispered into his mother's neck.

"I know, it's almost as much as I love you!" Teddy chuckled but shook his head in response.

"And never forget," Tonk's went on, "we're always with you."

For that Teddy had no response. He looked to his father. Teddy had been told repeatedly that his father had been a man of few words, but at this moment his father's eyes said all that he needed. The love shining in Lupin's was as clear to Teddy as daylight. It was all the words he needed.

Tonks kissed both of Teddy's cheeks, before finally releasing him.

"Goodnight son."

Teddy looked on at this parents from the bottom of the stairs. "Goodnight, Dad!"

The words rolled of his tongue effortlessly but that in no way lessened their meaning. So with heavy reluctance, Teddy climbed the stairs.

"He'll be alright!" Lupin sighed, more to reassure himself than anything else.

Tonks leaned into her husband's embrace, relishing the love and security that his arms provided.

"I know he will! I just wish we were there to see it."

"We are in a way." Tonks turned in Lupin's arms to look into his eyes. Some might say that grey is a dismal and flat colour, but never Tonks. Whatever shade of grey was reflected in Lupins eyes at any given moment, told her exactly what he was thinking. At that moment the grey was almost a glistening silver.

"I'm sure that wherever we end up, we are watching over him. As I know Lily and James are watching over Harry."

Lupin's words eased her conscious.

In that moment Tonks knew that it would all be worth it. She knew that she would risk her life for the sake of her son. Teddy deserved a future free of war and destruction. If her life meant that he got the future they were fighting for, then her and her husband's sacrifice was worth it.


	6. While it Lasts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the **_**Harry Potter **_**characters. **

**For clarification this chapter happens **_**during**_** the Lupin family reunion.**

* * *

_"Kingsley! Leave Teddy alone!" Teddy turned around to see Lupin stood behind them. "Harry, if I were you I would go upstairs before Mrs Weasley thinks you've been abducted and awakens the whole house!"_

_Harry nodded and headed upstairs, secretly hoping to find Ginny along the way._

* * *

His head was spinning by the time Harry reached the top of the stairs. Somehow he would do it. He could and apparently would end the war. It would all be over.

"HARRY!" an over-exerted Mrs Weasley called from the landing breaking him from his thoughts, "There you are! Go to BED _NOW_!"

Harry simply nodded in response; it was simply not worth fighting Mrs Weasley. Eventually Harry reached Fred and George's room on the top floor. Technically it was still their room, however ever since the huge success of their shop; they now lived in their small apartment in London above the shop, more than they did at home. Silently praying that there would be no prototype Weasley Wizard Wheezes somewhere around the doorway; Harry slowly slipped through, hearing Ron asleep on the floor, with Fred and George having reclaimed their old beds. Harry was glad he missed the jinxes thrown during that argument, he realised that if Harry hadn't spent his years at Hogwarts sleeping in the Bed next to Ron, Harry would never have been able to get to sleep with all the snoring.

"Psst! Harry!" came a small but very familiar voice from the other side of the bedroom door.

Checking back to make sure that Ron, Fred and George really were sound asleep and firmly ignoring the voice of reason within his head; Harry followed his heart and crept back out of the room.

There she was.

Ginny, clutching her dressing gown was standing there with a gentle smile on her face. To Harry, there was nothing more perfect. His eyes drank her in; it was a reflex. Now when he saw her, the fear briefly claimed him, not for his life but for the simple fact that he knew that their time together was diminishing. However, despite the war, despite the bizarre situation of their future children in the rooms downstairs and despite his moral conscience demanding that he prevented himself from putting Ginny in even more danger; Harry practically ran the few steps between them and gathered her up in his arms. His nose was assaulted by her unique floral scent. His arms felt complete with her encased in the, and his heart hammered in his chest. His was simply in heaven.

To Ginny, Harry seemed like a desperate man clinging to a life raft. She knew that Harry's noble side could return at any moment, stopping this reunion of sorts. However, if right now Harry was willing for them to have some time for themselves, then she would happily accept whatever she could receive. She pulled back from his embrace slightly to look into his eyes. His emerald-green orbs, so distinctive behind his round rimmed glasses bore deep into her eyes. This is what Ginny had been missing, what she had craved; the connection between them. She really couldn't explain it, but she had all along known that he was _the one _for her. Her brothers laughed at her, she had been calling herself "future Mrs Potter" probably before she could walk, but deep down something told her that she was right. She loved him. Which at sixteen is a huge statement, but she knew it to be true. He needed her just as much as she needed him, and it was times like this when it seemed that they could look into each other's eyes right into their souls. They completed each other, two halves of the whole.

Ginny blinked breaking the contact. She knew she was being over dramatic, heck she was being melodramatic but she simply couldn't help herself. The name "Mrs Ginevra Potter" sent shivers down her spine. They could have been stood there for hours just holding, no, clinging onto each other. However Ginny knew that if they stayed where they were, on the top landing, someone was bound to catch them. She knew that she had to break the "moment" but she hated to do it.

"Come with me!" Ginny whispered into Harry's ear.

Rendered speechless, Harry just nodded. Taking Ginny's hand they slowly began to descend the stairs.

"Ginny wait!" Harry called when they reached the next landing, as she had immediately begun to climb down the next set of stairs in the rickety old house.

She paused and looked up at him. Only this time she _really_ looked at him. He had grown over the summer, so that he now towered over her. He was still slightly skinny, however years of Quidditch and Mrs Wesley's most recent attempt to fatten him up meant that he was lean and toned, rather than slim and bony like he sometimes used to be, especially after having spent months with the Dursley's. There were deep, dark bags under his eyes and Ginny wondered if he had ever had a decent night's sleep in his life. Harry's shoulders slumped forward slightly, some would say in defeat but to Ginny it was just more of a reminder of the world of responsibility which rested there. As usual his glasses were slightly askew and his raven black hair was a complete mess; which Ginny silently hoped she could try to make even messier. Finally, she looked once again at his two most prominent features, his eyes and his scar; the bright emerald contrasting brilliantly with the bright ruby. They defined him. Showing both what he was physically fighting and what he was fighting for. He was a man torn and Ginny prayed that she could help him no matter the cost.

"Yes Harry?" It was more of a question than a response. He could after all be having second thoughts. No, she refused her mind to even go there.

"I..." he paused taking a deep breath, "Need to apologise."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Apologise? What for? Yes, he had hurt her, but he also knew that she understood why he felt he needed to. As much as she hated that he had broken up with her in the first place. So would risk it all to be with him, just as he would risk his heart and more to keep her safe.

Ginny's silence surprised Harry in return. He had half expected her to go all Mrs Weasley on him. Yell at him. Scream at him. Guilt him even. He did not expect her to stand there a couple steps below him looking, for what he could tell, confused.

Footsteps broke the awkward silence.

Ginny grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him into the nearby bathroom, desperate to escape her mother, and the impending "talk" that she knew was on the way.

However it was not Mrs Weasley.

Harry and Ginny watched through the crack of the open bathroom door as Tonks slowly crept down the stairs.

"We'll have to wait until she comes back up." Harry just nodded in response, still unsure how he should continue his attempted and clearly failed apology.

Simultaneously, they both slumped to the floor leaning their backs against the door frame, since Tonks did not immediately come back upstairs; which they had both hoped for. Ginny leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed, prompting Harry further in his need to apologise.

"I'm _so_ sorry Gin."

By hearing his nickname for her, Ginny's head to shoot back up. Although it had only been a few weeks since she had last heard it, but it had felt like a lifetime to Ginny. Hearing the endearment again, she hoped, meant that Harry was slightly closer to his carefree self, that Ginny had slowly gotten to see when they had been together at Hogwarts. However it was not to be. Harry looked back at her with pain written all over his features and not the strange twinkle in his eyes when he felt content.

"I know you hate me for what I did after Dumbledore's funeral and what I did downstairs not two hours ago. But Gin you have to understand. I…" Ginny cut him off with a kiss.

"I don't hate you." She whispered looking at him seriously. "I could never hate you."

Harry smiled slightly at that, but stayed serious.

"I want, no, I _need_ for you to be safe." Harry whispered, more to himself than Ginny.

"Harry, I would risk my life a hundred times over, if it meant that I could be with you. I wouldn't even have to think about it." Harry just shook his head in response.

"You shouldn't have to."

"What!"

"You shouldn't have to risk your life for anything! Especially for me," Harry practically growled, with his hands clenched into fists and beginning to shake.

"Hey!" Ginny said taking his hand, her eyes never leaving his, "It's my life, my life to spend or waste as I choose. It's _my_ choice, not Mum's, not Ron's, not You Know Who's and not even yours."

"You should NEVER have to even consider that kind of choice." Harry stated fiercely, "Especially over me. I'm not worth it."

"NOT WORTH IT?" Ginny exclaimed!

Taking his face firmly in her hands, Ginny straddled his waist to get equal to his eye line.

"There _nothing_ in this world that I wouldn't do for you!"

Harry, stunned, wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him and before she could protest covered her mouth with his.

Fireworks. If asked what she felt when Harry kissed her that was what she felt. That was what went off in Ginny's head whenever Harry kissed her. It was like fireworks. With both gasping for air they eventually broke apart.

"I love you, Gin so, so much."

Ginny gasped. He had said it; those small three words that have more meaning than life itself. Three words that she had been waiting her whole life to hear him say. She didn't have to even think of her response.

"I love you, Harry. I always have and I always will."

Harry stared. She had said it; those small three words that have more meaning than life itself. He could count on his left hand the number of times someone had said that phrase to him, and this time it came from _her. _But then reality struck.

"Ginny, I love you, please never doubt that, but we just can't be together." She shook her head desperately trying to deny what he was saying. "I can't do what I _have_ to do with you, knowing you are in danger. If Voldemort was to ever find out about you… I don't want to even think about what could happen. He would use you to get to me, and it would work. I WILL NOT PUT YOU IN DANGER, any more than you already are. I know I've said it before but I need for you to be safe. It's selfish I know. I know that I am hurting you and that kills me. Hell being away from you kills me. But that is nothing compared to the agony if I were to ever lose you. If Voldemort thinks that I don't care about you, you won't be used as a way to get to me. You'll be safer with me out of the picture."

Ginny had tears in her eyes. But what hurt the most was that she could not disagree with him. If she was going to support him she had to let him go. But that still didn't mean she wasn't going to try and dissuade him.

"So you're just going to leave me here unprotected, without you?" Now she was the one being selfish. She knew it, however she couldn't seem to stop herself.

"Don't think for a second that I'll forget you, if that's what you mean. Everything I do from here on is for _you_. I want you to live in a world free of grief and destruction. Free of fear." Ginny could no longer stop the tears from falling.

_"_I can't lose you either Harry." Harry just nodded in response.

"Well!" Harry said smiling slightly, "According to our future children, you won't!"

Now it was Ginny's turn to smile.

"I always believed you could do it Harry. I never doubted it, not even for I second." Harry was taken aback by her words.

"But at what cost?" Was his meek reply.

"If you dwell on that, we can never have a future." Ginny whispered gravely running her hands through Harry's hair.

Ginny never ceased to amaze Harry. Seen by many, Ginny was just the youngest Weasley and consequently would always be seen as a little girl. Harry had been one of them, but as he had grown up and got to know her he had discovered the brilliant, brave and clever _woman _that she was. He had been forced to grow up quickly. He had not enjoyed his childhood. Ginny on the other hand, had enjoyed her childhood. Despite the teasing older brothers and what Ginny called "The blip with a diary", she had been able to enjoy growing up. However, sat on his lap now was a woman who had also been forced to grow up now because of recent events. Harry realised how much the war had changed her. She had, for the first time at such a vast extent, experienced loss and grief as well as fear and destruction. It was not a change she should have had to face. Harry knew that he was the only one who could officially end the war, the prophecy had said as much, but he now knew that he _could _and _would_ end the war. He could let her enjoy life again. They could both enjoy life, and they could enjoy life _together_; which in that moment was all Harry truly desired. He did not need The Mirror of Erised to tell him so. It was reason enough to give him the strength to move forward and face the unknown that the future held.

"So we need to enjoy this time!" Ginny suddenly realised, "We can be together now, until future you comes and obliviates us all. I want nothing more than to just be with you Harry."

She sealed her statement with a kiss.

Harry though was still hesitant. She still needed protecting.

"Please Harry, enjoy this. I'm sure Ron and Hermione will!" she continued with a slight tease in her tone.

It was her eyes, though, that clinched it for Harry. They were so trusting and pleading that he knew he was never going to be able to say no, especially when he wanted this time just as much as she did. So he kissed her once again, the passion in no way diminishing.

Ginny smiled against Harry's lips and whispered, the kiss having caused her to forget why they had been forced to hide in the bathroom in the first place, "Come with me!"

"Where are you taking me?" Harry hissed whilst being dragged along by Ginny.

"Shhhh! Harry!" was Ginny's reply. Having realised that she could not remember if she had heard Tonk's come back up, she was now praying that she had fallen asleep on the sofa.

The three Lupins got up to the Kitchen door to see Harry and Ginny hand in hand, attempting to sneak down the stairs. Lupin cleared his throat rather loudly, causing Harry and Ginny to jump apart and look up startled. For Teddy this was a usual occurrence in the Potter Household, however Tonks and Lupin had clearly never witnessed such blatant affection between Harry and Ginny.

"Mum sent us down to find Teddy!" Ginny spit out quickly with Harry next to her just nodding. Teddy had to stop himself from laughing, it was so obvious what they were really doing. This time, however Teddy was grateful that the worst that they were going to do was probably only kissing. He had walked in on far worse.

Watching the Lupins clearly embracing and enjoying the limited time that they had together, Harry resolved to do the same. He did not know how long things would remain in this strange situation but he should enjoy it while it lasted. He had been given an opportunity to be with Ginny before all hell broke loose. He wasn't about to waste it.


End file.
